


Trench Coat Texter

by CBFirestarter, WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But like only vague spoilers. You won't know it's a spoiler unless you have seen the episode, Castiel is Not Innocent, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean, Drunk Texting, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happens during season 12, Human Castiel, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Texting, all the texting, human!Cas, seriously its only texts, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/pseuds/CBFirestarter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: A series of Texts between Cas and Dean, Cas and Sam, and Sam and Dean.All the fluff. Tags will be added each chapter. Um... there may be a trigger warning in a chapter. I will add the tag when we get there and warn at the beginning.





	1. Dean and Cas Text

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as fun between CBFirestarter and I, but we wanted to tell a story in the texts. We encourage you to imagine what you would like in between the messages. Let your imagination take you where it will. Believe us, you will know when we hit the destiel.

 

 

 

 


	2. Cas' Dirty Laundry




	3. Cas Gets Drunk




	4. The Hangover




	5. The Gift and The Credit Card

 


	6. 6 Texting Sam

 


	7. Dean and the Jager Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a huge trigger warning, but Dean gets creeped on by a guy when he's drunk and it's implied that the guy might want to take advantage of Dean. But nothing happens to Dean.

 


	8. Dean's Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fall-out from that dick Kyle. It's stated that Kyle was intending on taking advantage of Dean, but he never did. Just FYI


	9. Oops Wrong Number




	10. Dean and Sam text about Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case it gets confusing this is only between Sam and Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is blue and Dean is grey.


	11. Was it a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Sam text


	12. Sam and Dean at it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember no Cas in this. Just Sam and Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is blue Dean is Grey

 


	13. Okay, it's a date.




	14. Sam, it's a date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is Blue  
> Dean is Grey

 


	15. More than a Kiss




	16. Ready for Fireworks?




	17. Dean v. Fire




	18. While you were Away




	19. The Bad Guy




	20. All the Love




	21. Don't be an Assbutt




	22. The Art of Avoiding Crowley




	23. Stupid Crowley




	24. Crowley Sucks!




	25. I Need You Now

 


	26. I'll Be Your HoneyBee

 


	27. Sam Keeps an Eye on Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Sam text

 


	28. Dean is Safe




	29. Oh The Pain




	30. Sexy Times




	31. Sweet Brother Love

 


	32. Vacation Time?

 


	33. Planning the Trip

  


 


	34. Sexting While on Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter

 


	35. Give Me Your Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy talk, but no sexy pics

 


	36. Buttercupt and Westley




	37. He said YES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean. 
> 
> Sam is blue  
> Dean is grey

 


	38. Sam he asked me...

 

 


	39. Moving in




	40. I Don't Want a Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art in this is not mine. 
> 
> http://consulting-mutt.tumblr.com/post/160227624836/cas-new-coat-is-a-bit-different-based-on

> 


	41. Privacy Please




	42. Trust No Angel




	43. Jody, where's Sam?




	44. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end. Thank you so much for reading this fic. It was so much fun to tell the story of Dean and Cas falling in love through their eyes, well fingers. CBFirestarter and I want to do another one of these sometime soon. Please let us know if you liked it and would read another one.


End file.
